


Так привычно

by thiscorporalwouldntdie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscorporalwouldntdie/pseuds/thiscorporalwouldntdie
Summary: Мао знает, к чему приведёт его бестолковая самонадеянность. Но способного остановить его Рицу уже нет.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 3





	Так привычно

Увидев из окна кабинета идущего в одиночестве по еле освещённой улице Рицу, Мао понял, что сегодня — последний день обещаний. Никаких прогулок от школы до дома, никаких встреч у балкона, как в «Ромео и Джульетте», никаких утренних объятий в чужой постели. И причина тому — прощальная улыбка Рицу, которую он запечатлел лишь в качестве случайного наблюдателя. Не было и не будет у него возможности её прочувствовать до той границы внутреннего, где начинаются собственные чувства. Она могла быть мягкой и обнадёживающей, предвещающей скорую встречу, но сейчас за ней скрылась бездна разочарования и горечь, непонятная самому Мао и его подсознанием оставленная в слепой зоне.

Маленькие предупредительные звоночки в его голове — назойливый отвлекающий фактор, попытки выставить из дома который предпринимались не единожды. Но воз и ныне там: Мао с каждым разом слышал их всё лучше. Сотни звуков, лишённых гармонии, по происхождению не способных превратиться в стройную симфонию, сначала надоедали, затем — сводили с ума. Даже самым белым стенам было не под силу заглушить этот рёв. А когда ему доводилось взглянуть на Рицу, может, даже прикоснуться к его холодной и мягкой на ощупь коже, к хаосу прибавлялся беспорядочный стук сердца, тающего, словно масло под солнцем.

Можно долго сокрушаться об отсутствии нереально огромного словаря, но Мао уверен, что и с ним бы скоро выявилась его врождённая однобокость в выражении чувств. И взгляд Рицу, скорее жалеющий, нежели сопереживающий, дал тому крайне красноречивое подтверждение.

Мао больше не будет стараться. Его роль друга детства как первого мостика социализации давно исполнена. Рицу научился жить самостоятельно, не держась за единственного человека, обрёл немало крепких, устойчивых связей, преподносящих ему как неизведанные удовольствия, так и ранее недоступные уроки; наконец, он преодолел трудности изменений. Но Мао, некогда сам диктовавший необходимость отпускать прошлое, шагнул назад. Воспроизведение старых воспоминаний вместо создания новых — таково его нынешнее кредо, которого он не выбирал.

И так они отдалялись. По чуть-чуть, настолько незаметно, что первое время удавалось легко списать на неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Однако как только даёшь этому волю, теряешь контроль над происходящим, случается катастрофа...

Мао не разговаривал с Рицу уже несколько дней. Отсутствие сопровождалось сломанной естественностью, будто он просто столкнулся с очередным очевидным последствием. Раз — случайность, два — совпадение, три — закономерность. Они уже за пределами последнего шага, и странно, страшно то, как легко и скоро невозможность и дня друг без друга провести превратилась в привычку избегать даже взгляда ненароком.

Мечтая вернуться в тёплое утро, наполненное светом аж двух солнц, Мао беспрекословно соглашался на бесконечные предложения студсовета. Самооценка, подбитая со всех сторон, не позволяла расслабиться, ведь как можно заслужить доверие близкого человека, если даже одна шаткая управленческая структура без проблем находит тебе замену? Рицу, наверное, так же непринуждённо, без особых усилий найдёт другую пару любящих рук, более ласковых и тёплых, неотлучно находящихся рядом в нужные моменты. Сперва эта мысль по-своему утешала, освобождая от опеки, но затем, капля за каплей, приходило осознание: Мао страшно, что она станет реальностью. Что ему не найдётся места там, где царят радость и покой, что прощание и утрата окажутся бессмысленными уже задолго после ключевых мгновений, в которые есть шанс исправиться.

Страх нисколько не мотивирует, а лишь погружает в ледяные воды отчаяния. Ледяные, как утреннее зимнее море, однажды подпустившее к себе двух глупых мальчишек. Умиротворённое и ленивое, оно пело колыбельную для них, словно то были его единственные, некогда потерянные дети. Перчатки Мао, доставшиеся (случайно или намеренно) опрометчивому Рицу, обволакивали его руки, неописуемо нежные вопреки колкости износившейся пряжи. Никаких разговоров, ни одного лишнего словечка, дабы не нарушить простоту этого мимолётного счастья: в сонливости Рицу, в движениях его ресниц, когда он жмурился от порывов влажного ветра, в редких снежинках, спускавшихся на землю неспешным танцем, в гармоничной тишине, цену которой Мао понял лишь сейчас.

Но почему образ прекрасного прошлого посетил его в момент одиночества — того пограничного состояния, когда сил хватает только на последнее оправдание, сопровождающееся надломом где-то внутри? Ему есть что рассказать, о чём поделиться, от чего освободить душу. Да тот, кому предназначались хоть и неудачные, но искренние попытки в сладкие речи, уже непостижимо далеко.

За многочисленными уловками обманутого сердца сложно заметить собственную склонность к драматизации. Рицу сидел за соседней партой, жил в соседнем доме, но всякий раз расстояние казалось непреодолимым. Ведь постоянная спутница Мао — скребущаяся о рёбра трусость, занявшая чужое место. Однако тот, ради кого оно беспечно береглось, больше не заинтересуется им. Внимание — давний дар, не обозначенный прощальным ярлыком, а потому пылкая до ожогов в грудной клетке и неясная до слёз усталости надежда была похоронена до лучших времен. 

Неосознанно, но привычки Мао подстроились под его разрастающиеся тревоги. В безоблачные вечера окна закрывались шторами, лишь бы не ощущать на себе пытливого взгляда месяца. Пробуждения стали действительно ранними — настолько сильно хотелось вернуться хотя бы на считанные мгновения в безмолвие рыжего утра, которое, правда, более не имело связи с уютом. Переработки слились с ним, обратившись вторым именем, постепенно вытеснявшим неопределённое «Я».

И пусть переживания, будучи незначительным надуманным пустяком, не представляли никакой ценности, Мао не мог справиться сам. Бремя собственных мыслей навалилось неподъёмным грузом, а помощь неоткуда и незачем ждать — гордость не позволит принять. Он продолжит уверять картинку в зеркале в возможности благополучного исхода, будто кричащие предзнаменования не более чем мираж. Вот бы окончательно убедиться в этом, позабыв кошмар непреднамеренной разлуки, и возвратиться к привычному существованию, где перемены неведомы.

К счастью или сожалению, жизнь не статичный кадр сохранившегося в сепии образа. Улыбка Рицу, предназначенная кому-то вне белой рамки, сияла, уподобившись долгожданному сокровищу, поиски которого стоили слишком многого, чтобы повернуть обратно. Стагнация — порок, и Мао не желал оставаться его последователем.

Он примет любой конец, чего бы тот ни сулил и сколько бы претенциозности в этих словах ни было. Ему определённо есть чему научиться.

***

Проливные дожди в переломные моменты — чересчур действенное клише, и Мао не мог не ощутить его влияния на себе. Порождённая чуть ли не христианским смирением целеустремлённость уступила место хандре. Не сумев сосредоточиться даже на привычной доле самоуничижения, он впервые дал отказ студсовету, на удивление, встреченный Кейто обыденно до такой степени, что в груди защемило. Предчувствие приближающейся кульминации почти убедило его развернуться и слёзно напроситься на дополнительные смены...

Если бы не Рицу. Дождевая вода, перенявшая неясность пасмурного неба, стекала по прозрачной поверхности его зонта, непринуждённо открывавшего всякому встречному потерянный взгляд. Лицо было расслабленно, но не в спокойно-ленивой манере, а от бессилия, какое сопровождает укоренившееся неверие. Почти белые тонкие пальцы сжимали яркую ручку с совершенно искусственной непоколебимостью. 

Разве этого Мао добивался? Обязываясь не выпустить наружу зацикленность потускневшей ненависти, он тем самым старался оградить Рицу от её пагубного влияния. А сейчас у крыльца стояла утратившая чёткие очертания фигура, надломленная неизвестными переживаниями и ждущая своего заключительного шанса.

Границы стёрлись. Бег по бесчисленным лестничным ступенькам был подобен полёту — стремительному и бесцельному падению, а не свободному движению внезапно выросших крыльев. Дождь и ветер выражали несогласие в ударах, принятых Мао без малейших возражений, с осознанием, что получал по заслугам. Ибо в неопределённой дали его ждала ласковая, необъяснимо добрая рука Рицу, к которой прильнуть бы в последний раз, запечатлев в памяти это единственное мгновение.

Вымокший насквозь, жалкий и абсолютно лишённый достоинства, Мао не стыдился своего вида, помня о каждой добродетели, без задней мысли совершённой Рицу. Жар подступал к шее и лицу от одного его взгляда, в котором зажглась искра прежнего озорства. Кусты гортензии, словно ставшие частью забора, шептали что-то на языке цветов, но понятно ему было только неожиданное чувство лёгкости, что обычно ознаменовывало влюблённые глупости и закономерную неспособность в использовании всех красот речи. Ведь красота Рицу выступала с куда большим значением.

— Рицу, я... Прости. — Всего три слова, а силы уже на исходе. — У меня нет оправданий.

Рицу молча, не нарушая лаконичности ситуации и своей роли в ней, протянул зонт.

— Никакого прощения, пока ты не расскажешь, где пропадал. Полагаю, времени на это у тебя вполне достаточно.

Жёлтые квадраты окон, как ряд доброжелательных маяков, освещали будущий путь даже при отсутствии намерений куда-либо направляться. Хотя Мао теперь не видел смысла отрицать желание вернуться не в собственную, а в чужую и в то же время самую родную постель, где заключены те самые тепло и комфорт из определения дома.

— Я тебя люблю, Риччан.

Рицу отвернулся, однако скрываться бесполезно. 

— С чего вдруг эти внезапные признания?

— Без причины, — Мао больше не сдерживал улыбки, впервые за бесконечно тянувшиеся дни лишённой театральной наигранности. — Буду повторять, пока ты не привыкнешь.

— Я подумаю над этим. 

И после продолжительного молчания плохо оформленное подтверждение — сроди благословению. Мао вернулся к солнцу, которое в беспамятстве пытался отыскать, плутая по замкнутой тропе.

А рука Рицу всё так же нежна.


End file.
